Desideratum
by Asura Mori
Summary: Set during Code Veronica. Chris comes to help his sister, only to end up getting separated from her. He gets chased by a crazy, fire-wielding woman, then meets up with a certain B.O.W. As if his night wasn't already hectic enough. Wesker/Chris. Rated M.


_Asura: For whatever reason, fanfiction took this story down and I had to reupload it. Fun times. Anyway, here is Desideratum once more..._

_Warning: This is a non-con between Wesker and Chris, two MEN, and they will be having sex... That is all._

_Disclaimer: Do not own RE in any way, yada yada yada... have fun. As for the songs... Listed in order of appearance: Snow White Queen (Evanescence) and Haunted (Evanescence). I don't own these either. As for the song Alexia sings... It was in the game. :)_

Desideratum

By: Asura Mori

He could hear Claire screaming as the stairs collapsed underneath him. How could he have let his guard down when he had finally been reunited with his sister? He had hoped it was all over, that he and Claire would escape from this hell-hole and show the world what Umbrella really was: a power-hungry organization that performed grotesque experiments on innocent people, but he had made a mistake and now they were separated again.

Chris Redfield felt one of his legs twist underneath his body as he hit the ground and screamed in pain. He could hear his sister screaming and looked up to find her leaning over the edge of the broken stairs. "Go find Steve. I'll be alright!" he yelled at her, lifting his leg out from underneath him and laying it out straight. It didn't seem to be broken, just bruised up and twisted. He saw that his sister was about to protest and yelled at her again to go and find Steve, that he would catch up with her later. That had been ten minutes ago, and he was still sitting there, wondering if she was all right.

He used the wall to get up, but had to continue using it to support himself, when he heard someone singing above him. He turned to look and found a petite, blonde haired woman dressed in a violet evening gown. He stared at her as she started walking down the stairs and strained his ears to hear what she was singing.

_There once was a loyal and naive king, who wed a very nasty queen. The king was loved, __but the queen was feared._

The song was short, but the woman continued to sing it over and over again, until she was on the middle platform connecting the three sets of stairs. She stopped there and turned to regard Chris. "You look pathetic." she tittered, throwing her hand up to her mouth in mock concern, "But that is how it should be. You and your sister will pay, just like that boy did." Chris stared at her, feeling growing concern for his sister. Had she meant Steve when she mentioned the boy? And pay for what? Chris wasn't sure what he'd done to piss this lady off, but it didn't seem to matter whether he knew or not.

The woman started to come down the last set of stairs leading to his floor, when she stopped and looked away and past Chris. Chris turned, puzzled, and felt his entire body go cold. A man with blonde hair wearing dark sunglasses and dressed entirely in black stood in front of the central door, staring at the woman. "So, you've awakened... Alexia." Chris' former captain, Albert Wesker, said, walking over to the base of the stairs, ignoring Chris completely. Chris looked back at Alexia, who didn't' seem surprised by Wesker's arrival.

"Albert Wesker." she purred, a small titter escaping from her mouth, "What an... 'honor'." "I'm taking you back with me Alexia. You have something I need and I intend to get it." Wesker said, taking off his sunglasses to expose his golden eyes rimmed with red. Chris took a step backwards, drawing Wesker's attention for a brief moment. Wesker stared at him for a few seconds, then turned to regard Alexia again. "Come quietly Alexia. I wouldn't want you to get... damaged." Alexia laughed and continued down the stairs, her eyes mocking Wesker. "Take me if you can." she hissed, her skin turning a dark shade of gray mixed with blue. Wesker's eyes widened and he took a step back, which surprised Chris. He had never seen Wesker back away from anyone before, especially after he became a B.O.W.

Alexia completed her transformation, in which her dress was gone and she was almost completely nude, unless you counted the vine-like things that covered her left leg and right side of her chest and arm. Her hair had even undergone the transformation, with the back part on the right covered with the same vine-like things. Her entire body was a grayish hue mixed with blue. Wesker stared at her in something resembling horror and jumped into the air, intending to strike her down. Alexia watched, a ball of flame forming in her right hand.

Chris watched in growing fascination mixed with horror as Wesker and Alexia fought. Wesker was losing, that was apparent. Chris jumped back, wincing, as Alexia's latest flame attack missed Wesker and almost got Chris. Lines of fire were scattered everywhere and Chris felt the need to get going while the going was good. But just when he had made the decision to split, Wesker looked over at him and grinned. "You used to be one of my best men, Christopher. I leave this to you." With that said, he fled out of the door he came in. Alexia threw a fireball at him, but the door had already been closed, so it caught on fire instead, leaving Chris with no way out.

Alexia turned on him then. None of her original beauty remained and Chris felt a sense of disgust. Umbrella ruined so many lives, but people like Alexia just made him sick. Those who were like Alexia, who chose to become experiments freely, were just as bad as Umbrella. Chris rolled to the side, his bad leg making him veer off to the right a bit, as Alexia threw another line of fire in his direction. He drew his Beretta, hoping he had enough ammo to take care of this crazy bitch.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After what seemed like an eternity, it was over. Alexia lay dead in the middle of the room and Chris sat against the wall, trying to regain control over his breathing and holding his Beretta tightly. Alexia had been a tough opponent, but there was still Wesker to deal with and Claire to find. Claire... He got up, remembering what Alexia had said about Steve and Claire. Were they okay? He looked to the only way he could go, the door Wesker had gone through, and prayed to anybody who would listen that the B.O.W. wasn't out there waiting to finish him off.

He limped over to the door, wincing with every step, and used his other hand to open it, revealing a long, dark corridor. "Great. Somebody forgot to pay the light bill." he said dryly, pulling out a lighter from his pocket, "This is getting really old." IF he were lucky, there wouldn't be anything. IF he wasn't lucky... He didn't want to think about the consequences if he wasn't lucky. He stepped into the hall, the door closing behind him, and lit his lighter. Using the limited range of his lighter, he looked around himself quickly. There was nothing. With a sigh of relief he continued on, checking every small corner there was, his gun out in front of him, and even checking behind himself in case Wesker chose to be sneaky.

Chris stopped suddenly and turned to look behind himself again. He didn't feel right and a growing sense of dread gnawed at his subconscious. He limped back over to where he had come from and flung the door open, looking around the room. Alexia's body was gone. He hit the door's frame, cursing himself for being so stupid. Of course Alexia wouldn't have died, she was as strong as Wesker, maybe even stronger! "Damn it!" he cursed, hitting the frame again. Alexia wanted to destroy Claire and him for something, and Chris hadn't even made sure the bitch was dead! And now she was probably going after Claire!

He looked up at the broken stairs, but could find no way to get to the door on the other side. He had no choice. He would have to go the way he had been going... and hope that he reached Claire first. He went back into the hall, and looked around wearily. His leg was really starting to get to him and he doubted that he would get very far. But he knew that if he didn't continue, Alexia would kill Claire. That thought alone kept Chris going as he trudged his way through the eerily quiet hall. Chris looked around, wondering briefly where Wesker had gone.

**_Wake up in a dream, frozen fear, all your hands on me. I can't scream. I can't escape the twisted way you think of me. I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep._**

He didn't know why, but that line always reminded him of the way Wesker stalked him. The man hated Chris, but at the same time seemed obsessed with the brunette, going as far sometimes as to say that Chris was his, that he belonged to Wesker. Chris shuddered at the thought of his ever being Wesker's. The thought just didn't appeal to him very much.

A slight draft hit Chris in the face, and he lifted his lighter to see an open window right next to him. The window hadn't been opened a few seconds ago, and Chris gripped his Beretta even tighter. Someone or something was in this hall with him and it had a crappy sense of humor. He turned around slowly, his gun still out in front of him, and used his lighter to look at his surroundings. Nothing popped out at him, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

_/Nobody ever looks up.../_

He looked up quickly, but when he didn't find anything, he started to get annoyed. This game was getting really old. He looked back in front of him and jumped backwards, only to look again. He could have sworn that he'd seen somebody in front of him just a second ago, right by the open window. He put his hand to his chest, feeling how rapidly his heart beat. "Like I said. Crappy sense of humor." he mumbled, starting to go forward again.

Something rustled behind Chris and he turned to look, his Beretta out in front of him. There stood Wesker, who was smiling. "Hello Christopher. Did you enjoy my little game?" "Fuck you, Wesker!" Chris snapped at him, keeping his gun targeted on Wesker's chest. The blonde man just stood there, smiling a little, his golden eyes glowing through his shades. "Language, Christopher. You wouldn't want your dear sister to know her older brother cussed like a felon, would you?" A slight hint of amusement showed through this speech, only further angering Chris. "Like you would give a flying fuck about me or my sister. What do you want?" he snarled, very close to pulling the trigger.

Wesker looked at the Beretta with distaste, then back at Chris. "Funny that YOU, of all people, should ask, Christopher." the B.O.W. disappeared, then reappeared behind Chris, encircling his arm around the brunette's neck, "You should know what I want by now, Christopher." the blonde snarled, tightening his grip around the younger man's neck. Chris elbowed the man in the stomach with little effect and felt the blonde tighten his grip. "Do you know what I want, Christopher? Do you?" Wesker smiled, watching as the brunette's face turned from blue to purple, "I want you to die, but not like this. I want to enjoy your death... and I want you to beg for your life before I send you to Hell."

The B.O.W. released Chris, who fell to the ground gasping for breath, watching the brunette for a few seconds. "Humans are so pitiful." the blonde sighed as he bent down and grabbed Chris' legs. "Wha-?" Chris' feet slid out from underneath him as Wesker proceeded to drag him down the hall. "LET GO OFF ME YOU SICK FUCK!" the brunette screamed, trying to kick at Wesker, but having difficulty since he couldn't really see the man. That's the bad thing about being dragged on your stomach. The good thing? You can tell if there are people coming up behind you.

Chris saw a sudden burst of light, then felt himself flying through the air. He landed with a loud thump on his bad leg and screamed. Colorful stars swam in his view as he fought to stand, refusing to allow himself to throw up. He caught sight of Wesker's face, just before the B.O.W. slammed him into a wall, forcing him to the edge of his consciousness. "Sweet dreams, Christopher." he heard Wesker burst out into maniacal laughter, before he lost his grasp on reality.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Chris returned to reality slowly, feeling a headache coming along. His senses were still out of it, and it took him awhile to take in everything around him. He felt dizzy, probably from lack of blood, and disoriented. His eyes strayed over to where a prone figure sat, staring at him intently. "So, you're finally awake... Christopher." Chris groaned as Wesker walked over to him, the man's shades off. He blinked then, suddenly realizing that he and Wesker were almost the same height.

Wesker smiled at Chris' confusion and pointed down with a small smile. Chris looked down after a moment's hesitation and blanched. Not only was he suspended about five inches off of the floor, but he was also naked. "What the hell?" Chris yelled at Wesker, "You're fucking nuts!" Wesker continued to smile as he took off his dark clothes and pressed up against the immobile brunette. Chris stared at the blonde in horror. /He wouldn't.../

"What's wrong Christopher? You seem a bit... flustered. Not at all like earlier." Wesker laughed, breathing into Chris' ear and making the brunette flush with shame. Wesker laughed again and pulled away from the brunette, looking down between Chris' legs, "You seem to be enjoying this... attention. You shouldn't be ashamed Christopher. You have so much promise." Chris felt his eyes widen at these words, but not as much as when Wesker pushed himself into Chris again, this time capturing the shocked brunette's mouth with his own.

Chris freaked out and bit the B.O.W.'s lip, making Wesker draw back and slap his ex-subordinate smartly. "That's not how we play, Christopher." Wesker snarled, kissing Chris brutally. Tears threatened to fall from Chris' eyes, but he refused to let Wesker see him cry like a little girl. He could feel Wesker's hands running down his chest and gritted his teeth, willing his body to not react anymore to the blonde's touch. Wesker's hands finally settled, resting on Chris' hips. Chris felt Wesker's lips roam over his jaw line and shivered, disturbed at how _human _Wesker seemed right now. He flinched and let out a gasp, feeling Wesker's warm tongue running down the length of his throat. "Did you know that a person's throat is one of their most sensitive spots, Christopher?" He heard Wesker chortle and was about to reply when the blonde bit down deeply into his shoulder. "AAAAHHHH! SHIT!" Chris started turning his head violently from side to side, trying to dislodge Wesker from his throat, but only making the wound on his neck even worse.

Wesker could feel his heart racing in his chest. He was getting out of control with the scent of blood in the air. He drew back from the wound he'd made on Chris' neck, blood staining his lips, and looked at the gasping brunette. "What's wrong, Christopher? Never heard of a 'love bite'?" "You're insane, Wesker." Chris whispered, looking at the B.O.W. in horror, noting the blood on the man's lips. Wesker laughed, then kissed Chris brutally. "Yes. But you love it." he whispered huskily in Chris' ear after breaking the kiss. Chris looked at him like "Maybe in your dreams" and Wesker slapped him hard, drawing blood out of Chris' mouth. Wesker looked at the blood coming from Chris' mouth and felt himself grow hard. He had to finish this... and quickly, before he lost control.

Wesker laughed quietly, drawing a concerned Chris' gaze. He could tell that Wesker was up to something, but as to what it was exactly... Chris' train of thought was put on shut down mode when Wesker suddenly dropped down and wrapped his mouth around Chris' semi-erect member. "Oh- SHIT! Fuckin- AGH!" Chris bucked into Wesker's mouth and closed his eyes, ecstasy engulfing his senses. He hadn't known Wesker could use his mouth like that. "Ah... shit... Stop... GAH!" He threw his head back, offering himself up completely to Wesker. He suddenly didn't care what the man did to him. He just wanted that warm mouth to stay where it was. "W-WESKER!" he screamed, feeling himself cum into the blonde's mouth.

Chris looked at Wesker when the blonde came back up through half-lidded eyes. His body suddenly felt so weak, like he had given all of his energy to that bastard... "You're quick, Christopher... Or maybe I'm just that good." Chris could tell Wesker was amused, mostly due to that fact that the blonde's eyes were shining with a weird light. "F-fuck you." Chris muttered, letting himself hang and closing his eyes. He was so tired... Chris felt Wesker touching the wound on his neck and opened his eyes again, only to find Wesker staring at him with a weird look. He stared back at him, wondering what the blonde was planning for him. Then Wesker chuckled again and pulled Chris towards him. "Do you know how many sensitive spots there are on a human body?" Chris' eyes widened, his blue eyes filled with horror. He really didn't think he should answer that question.

"We already learned about the neck, so..." Wesker let his eyes travel across Chris' body, seeking another place to torment him. His eyes trained on Chris' ear, a smile gracing his mouth. He bent near Chris' ear and blew into it, making the captive man shiver in ecstasy. The brunette moaned loudly as Wesker drew his teeth across the soft lobe. The B.O.W. grinned and bit down into the lobe, drawing small pricks of blood. "Oh... fuck... S-stop it." Chris begged, squirming beneath the onslaught. "Why? We still have a couple of places to go." Wesker whispered, making his ex-subordinate shiver. He let his hands travel down Chris' chest, stopping at the soft buds on the brunette's chest. "Like here, for instance." the blonde whispered fiercely, trapping the sensitive skin in between two fingers. Chris turned his head away and stifled a quiet gasp, trying to ignore how erotic the action was. "Hmmm... you seem to be enjoying this, Christopher... I wonder..." Chris watched in growing horror as the blonde lowered his mouth towards his chest. "Don't..." Chris whispered, watching as Wesker stopped right where his hardened buds lay exposed. "I do believe that you are in no position to be telling me what to do." Wesker mused, taking the right nipple into his mouth.

Chris groaned as heat enveloped his senses, driving him to the brink of insanity. Wesker worked him like a pro, pushing him just far enough and then backing away. Wesker chuckled and withdrew his mouth, moving to the left and giving it the same treatment. Chris whimpered, drawing another amused chuckled from the older man. "What's wrong Christopher? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" Chris didn't answer, just kept his eyes closed, praying for the torture to end soon. He heard Wesker sigh and felt the older man pull away. The brunette opened his eyes confused, only to find Wesker gone.

"Wha...?" He started to turn his head when he felt something thrust into him from behind. "Oh my fucking- SHIT! AGH! SHIIIIIT!" Chris screamed as the older man pushed into him harshly and felt something drip down his leg. He looked down to find blood running down the length of his leg. "WESKER! OH MY- SHIT! GOD! STOP IT! GAH! MOTHER FUCKER!" Wesker ignored the brunette and continued to thrust into his ex-subordinate, loving the way he seemed to fit perfectly inside the younger man. "Using blood as a lubricant, how amusing." Wesker laughed cruelly, thrusting even harder into Chris. Chris screamed as the thrusts became faster, until he couldn't scream anymore. His screams silent and his insides bleeding from the sheer abuse of Wesker's entrance, Chris didn't know how long he could stay awake.

Chris made his body go limp, in an attempt to numb the pain, but Wesker grabbed his length, bringing him back into reality. Chris gasped as he felt Wesker's hand wrap around his cock, blushing deeply. That's when he realized that there wasn't any more pain, only a deep, carnal pleasure. He moaned loudly, feeling Wesker's hand on his length, already slick with precum. Wesker smiled as Chris gave into his own dark desires and started screaming his name out loud. The blonde smiled in satisfaction as Chris met his every thrust and pulled back with him, forcing the B.O.W. to go even faster to meet the brunette's needs. The younger man's bloodstained the floor, turning the already sick color to that of a deep blood red. Wesker could feel himself losing control and let go, thrusting even harder into the already weakened man. He smiled, just now realizing that Chris HAD BEEN a virgin. /Oh well. There were too many of those anyway./ Wesker thought with a smile, thrusting again into Chris, who let out one long piteous moan.

Chris felt a burning sensation in his abdomen and knew that he was about to cum. "W-Wesker...!" Chris moaned, leaning back against the older man as he came into his hands, panting loudly. Wesker thrust into Chris a couple of more times, before he shivered and came into his ex-subordinate. He also leaned against the brunette, gathering his wits about him, before pushing the younger man away roughly. "That's enough fun for me." Wesker chuckled, grabbing up his dark clothes. Chris watched with blurry eyes, taking in the form of the naked blonde. Wesker looked like he'd just stepped off of a magazine full of models, although their chests compared nothing to his. Wesker caught Chris watching him and chuckled, making Chris blush and look away. "I know I'm sexy, Christopher, but you're making me blush." Chris glared at him, then looked away quickly. Wesker laughed out right, making Chris break out into a cold sweat. Wesker was reeeeeally creepy when he laughed. "You're probably thinking, 'Who is that sexy devil?'" Wesker chuckled, "Then you remember, 'Oh yeah, he was my commander when I was with S.T.A.R.S., but then he betrayed me.'" Wesker shook his head, while Chris glared at him, his blue eyes mixed with gray. "Poor little Christopher." Wesker shook his head in mock sympathy, drawing tears into the former S.T.A.R.S. members eyes, "How easily fooled you were." "Go to Hell." Chris whispered, looking off to the side.

Wesker laughed, then finished pulling his clothes on. When he finished, he turned and looked at Chris with a knowing smirk. "Now... should I let you down... or make you suffer some more before I kill you?" Chris stiffened, then glared at his former captain. He wouldn't let Wesker see the fear in his eyes, but he couldn't stop a slight shiver from coursing through his body. This was it. This was where it all ended. /I'm so sorry, Claire. Looks like I failed as an older brother.../

Wesker started towards him and Chris closed his eyes, preferring not to see what Wesker had in store for him, when Wesker suddenly stopped. Chris opened his eyes to see Wesker holding a walkie-talkie to his ear. "Yes... You can't reach Team Three? Alexia must have found them... I'm on my way." Wesker turned to regard Chris with a weird look. "Looks like you live another day, Christopher. Fate must like its little cosmic jokes, to deliver you into my grasp and then whisk you away." He sighed as he came over to Chris and hit him in the back of his neck really hard. The brunette slumped forward, his body suspended only by the chains that held him up. The B.O.W. watched the unconscious man for a few minutes, before he started to undo the chains.

_/We'll meet again, Christopher... soon./_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Chris woke up with a pounding headache. He sat up, holding the back of his neck where Wesker had hit him. Chris looked around at the thought of Wesker, wondering where the blonde had gone, but Wesker was nowhere in sight. He looked down to find himself still in the nude, and grabbed his clothes which were conviently nearby. He dressed quickly, but got up slowly, not wanting to tempt unconsciousness again.

He looked around once more, making sure that Wesker wasn't in the room with him. When he didn't see the blonde, he breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could find Claire and Steve. Grabbing his weapons that lay on a table by the door, Chris ran out of the room. He checked the hall to make sure there was nothing that could injure or kill him, the second being less needed than anything, then sprinted down to another door.

The brunette tried to open the door without success, and then he heard something that surprised him. There was a person crying on the other side of the door... and it sounded like Claire! "Claire! What's wrong?" he yelled through the door, straining to hear his sister's response. "Steve... Steve... Chris, Steve's dead!" Chris leaned his head against the door, screaming at himself. He'd been too late. "Claire... We've got to get out of here. Tell me how to open the door." He heard his sister hiccup, then slowly answer, " You need to start the detonation sequence. It will open the door. Hurry... please." "All right. Hang in there, Claire." Chris muttered, running down the hall and up the stairs, knowing that he had to hurry or he and Claire would both be royally fucked.

**_Watching me, wanting me, I can't feel you pull me down. Fearing you, loving you, I won't let you pull me down._**

**_Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down. Saving me, raping me, watching me._**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Wesker watched as Chris ran, trying to figure out how to free his sister. He didn't actually love the brunette, but... that didn't mean he didn't need Chris. Yes, Chris was something that was needed, but could never be loved. He was a desideratum, something that is needed and wanted. Yes, that was all Chris was to the blonde, and that was all he would ever be.

_/Desideratum... something that is needed and wanted... but not something that can be loved... __My dear Christopher.../_

**~Fin~**


End file.
